Fire Temple
This is about the location. For the set, see 2507 Fire Temple. The Fire Temple is a location in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It is a temple built around and inside a volcano near the Forest of Tranquility. The Sword of Fire was kept within the temple, and the Fangpyre Fangblade was hidden within the volcano itself. The temple was able to split open to allow its guardian, the Fire Dragon, to enter or exit. The Fire Temple is apparently very close to the Underworld, to the point that it is possible for beings to physically travel between the two realms. Weather The Fire Temple boasts temperatures ranging from 140 degrees Fahrenheit to 2120 degrees Fahrenheit due to its location inside of a volcano. Animal Life *Fire Dragon (formerly) *Burnt Fish *Molten Moles *Ash Bats Vegetation *Fire Sticks *Lava Lilies History After Lord Garmadon tried to take the four Golden Weapons, Sensei Wu hid the Sword of Fire there, and placed the Fire Dragon to guard over it. King of Shadows Kai was lured into the Fire Temple by Lord Garmadon's shadow, where he discovered the Sword of Fire and his kidnapped sister, Nya. Kai used the Sword to free her, and was soon defeated by the shadow clones Lord Garmadon made. Sensei Wu then intervened, using his own shadow to fight Lord Garmadon's, and recovered the Sword. In response, Lord Garmadon awakened the Fire Dragon and sealed the entrance, intending to let the dragon deal with his foes and have the Skulkin retrieve the Sword of Fire. Sensei Wu, however, used the Sword to create a rock platform that he rode into the Underworld, preventing Lord Garmadon from uniting the four Golden Weapons. Unfortunately, this act left Kai and Nya alone to deal with the enraged Fire Dragon. Weapons of Destiny After failing to prevent Samukai's forces from escaping with the other three weapons, Zane, Cole, and Jay arrived at the Fire Temple. Before they could enter, the temple split open, revealing Kai and Nya on the back of the Fire Dragon - Kai had befriended the beast after explaining that they were trying to protect the Golden Weapons too. Having realized that the Fire Dragon could travel to the Underworld, Kai told the others to hop on, but Cole claimed that they would not all fit on the Fire Dragon's back. Instead, the Ninja left the temple in search of the other three Dragons. Return to the Fire Temple Later, the Fire Dragon forced Kai and Nya back to the Fire Temple, to discover a secret entrance to the Underworld. Kai fought the Skulkin and was helped by the Fire Dragon who shot a blast of fire to block the entrance to the Underworld. The Green Ninja After the Falcon spotted the Serpentine heading to the Fire Temple, the Ninja were quick to follow despite Nya's warning of the unstable volcano. When they arrived, the Serpentine were already working to uncover the Fangpyre Fangblade. Rattla unearthed the object, Pythor grabbing it and announcing the event to his followers. While the Anacondrai General looked at the Fangblade with joy, he noticed the Ninja in its reflection. Upon the order of their king, the Serpentine sprung into action at once. The Ninja fended them off relatively easily, Pythor attempting to retreat with the Fangblade in his possession. He ordered Bytar and Chokun to drill holes in the Temple's walls to make the rising lava quicken. Jay urged his teammates to leave as the volcano had become more unstable, but Lord Garmadon was too determined to leave empty-handed. He raced up the stairs and fought off a small group of upcoming Serpentine, though when Pythor realized the trouble was coming from Lloyd, they dropped off his cage to the landing below. Lord Garmadon became more desperate since Lloyd's cage began melting in the lava, causing him to fight his way to his son's location and pulling him up before the lava could touch him. Right when Pythor was about to leave, Kai rushed in and threw his Sword of Fire at him, which resulted in the Sword impaling the Fangblade into the wall. Pythor attempted to pull it out to no avail, being forced to retreat without it. All but Kai met up at the Fire Temple's exit, Kai being too occupied in retrieving the Fangblade. As Lloyd called out to the red Ninja, the floor gave out underneath him, causing Lloyd to fall toward the blistering lava below. He ended up floating atop a single piece of land, completely trapped and defenseless. Kai was oblivious to Lloyd's unfortunate fall, concentrating on releasing the Fangblade - though once it was loose, the Fangblade fell to a patch of land just above the lava. The Fire Ninja immediately dived in after it, though he eventually realized that his comrade was calling for his help. Quickly, Kai decided to leave the Fangblade and jumped in to save Lloyd, a circle of spewing lava surrounding the both of them as they huddled together. The rest of the team escaped to the Destiny's Bounty, everyone equally worried about the two in the Temple. However, not long after, a fireball appears from the top of the volcano, floating to the Bounty and revealing itself to be Kai (who had reached his True Potential) with Lloyd inside. Wrong Place, Wrong Time When Lord Garmadon used his Mega Weapon to return to the past and prevent Kai from joining the Ninja, thereby preventing Lloyd from becoming the Green Ninja. The Ninja followed him and eventually managed to fix up everything he tampered with. At the Fire Temple, instead of Lord Garmadon summoning copies of Kai's shadow to fight him, he decided to face Kai himself. The future Ninja intervened, but Lord Garmadon gained the upper hand. Jay stole the Nunchucks of Lightning, the Scythe of Quakes, the Shurikens of Ice, and the Sword of Fire from their past selves and used them to destroy the Mega Weapon and revert everything back to how it was originally, with one exception: all but Lloyd remember the Mega Weapon's former existence. Trivia *The Fire Temple was planned to have been a world in LEGO Universe. *Although the lava in the temple is extremely hot, it does not burn as hot as Torchfire Mountain, because the lava contained inside of it was insufficient to destroy a Fangblade. Gallery Firetemple2.png Firetemple.jpg Shadows1.png Shadows2.png FlameintheFireTemple.jpg 29Insidethetemple.png Fire Temple- 3.jpg Category:Locations Category:Fire Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago: Rise of the Snakes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago